You're Beastly Piercing My Heart with Your Love
by NicoldtotheBoneStories
Summary: This is a beginning of a fascinating journey for the romantic lifestyle of Klaus and Katherine as they play their apocalyptic games of fun and ultimately do more than simply play their games in the end.
1. Prologue 1 out of 2

FanFiction Project – You're Beastly Piercing My Heart with Your Love

Disclaimer Note: I don't own anything from The Vampire Diaries.

This project's note: This will have Klatherine, Klaus and Katherine, a couple from The Vampire Diaries television show. It will only include Klaus, Katherine, the other Originals, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, some witches, some vampires, some werewolves, some hybrids, and some humans. I dislike Elena, Damon, and Stefan mostly and the rest of the characters that The Vampire Diaries ruined after season 4.

It was a roughly lengthy day for Katerina Petrova, the Petrova doppelganger from the 1400's that selfishly ran away from Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus was the original hybrid who became monstrously a problematic situation for almost everybody in the world. Even Mikael Mikaelson, his step father, disowned him and cursed his existence because Klaus turned into his step son instead of a "real" son in Mikael's eyes. The real reason behind the disowning was because Klaus's mother, Esther, was married to Mikael while fornicating with a werewolf named Ansel who turns out to be the biological father for Esther's only now hybrid son. That's when the cruelty and harming increased for Mikael personally. Also, that's when the Mikaelson family turned into more personal shambles than it needed in the first place.


	2. Prologue 2 out of 2

FanFiction Project - You're Beastly Piercing My Heart

Disclaimer Note: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries at all.

Before everything happened, he (Klaus) partook in basically anything relative toward abuse from his then "real" father until he found out the mother he once knew fornicated with another man in the historic village of Mystic Falls. Mother Esther became foolishly inclined to draw and plan out her futuristic foolishness. She had her older and only sister that became no kin to her eyes once her sister's words were that to have Esther's first infant dead to her misfortune. This was a circumstantial consequence from Freya's, the infant, mother having doom follow her thoroughly throughout time. After Freya, there were more children.

From eldest to youngest that are were and are living are Freya (deceased possibly), Finn (daggered), Elijah (existent), Niklaus "Klaus" (existent), Kol (existent), Rebekah (existent), and Henrik (deceased).

Freya's lifetime was shortly lived and she was "apple" of Mikael's "eye" plus she's the reason why Mikael became crueler and more abusive. Finn was Esther's "little angel" of the bunch. Elijah was the "innocent" and is still smartly "noble" of them all. Niklaus, or preferably Klaus in his own words, was the most abused child and yet became stronger in a timely fashion after his daughter was magically brought into the world. Kol is the "pretty" one that's Kold because he desires to participate in family matters, but feels that he does not. Rebekah, "Bekah" or "Aunt Beks to Klaus's daughter Hope", was the one that "loved too easily" yet is keeping Hope safe from harm's way. Henrik was the one that died and gave Esther a reason to bring about the vampire curse to her children to keep them alive from her eldest sister.

Those former human younglings suffered because the mother kept the lack of realism of what should and should not occur to engender a stabilized home. Even Dahlia, Esther's eldest sibling, somewhat implied she was a foolish force to even reckon with. This lead to Esther's banishing from the old world (southeast of Norway) to the new world (Falls's village) for all times she'd exist the world for a limited time unless her foolishness created the vampire curse instead of the immortal spell. Fatefully, the vampirism took its place in the new world. All of the children that their so-called motherly figure could fertilely bear, since she sacrificially gave up her daughter Freya to be fertile from the fertility spell, emotionally throbbed from the cursing vampirism.

Never were the remotely the same ever again in both historic and present time. The not so fatherly figure, Mikael, became even more monstrously capable of cleaving out a remarkably bad amount of pain toward his first victim. Niklaus, the one that incessantly allowed his brutality every day, night, holiday, day, week, month, year, etc. Then toward the rest of his children and to rid of everyone, which was "everything" to him personally, who is a vampire that existed.

_**Flashback Scene:**_

"_Dahlia, what on ever earth are you yammering on about? Does this indicate that you'll help me or will you just go about with your dark arts?" 15 year old Esther questioningly asked._

_ It was Esther that casted the curse for future vampires. She was the seed of all foolish monstrosities among the earth that she plagued. There was never an eventful matter she attended to without a thing or person suffering from her creation or presence usually. The mistakes she'll circumstantially deal with would become rather harsh or straightforwardly predictable bittersweetly sometimes. She had a distempered marriage altogether and kept her marital status regardlessly. Before all this occurred, she was conversing with her futuristically estranged sister, Dahlia._

_ The purpose for the conversation was so that 15 year old Esther would have fertility instead of infertility. Her hormonal levels were spiked by the strapping and quite persuasive Soyan who was blocks away from her 5-room yet cottage-like home. Soyan's age was 17, meaning Esther and Soyan became appropriately looked upon for marriage material, but he admittedly told her he was a loverboy after their sexual affair. Still, she had unprotected nooky with the philanderer and became less of a child bearer and more of a cheap, scandalous affair with Soyan. She already understood the townsfolk took her family as people up to fishy business with the witchcraft almost yet unsuccessfully exposed._

_The folks from the town were informationally hid away from witcheries that witches practised throughout the land unless one would marry a non-magical person. That, alone, would have been an iffy task to uphold martially._

"_Esther, don't be a prat brat like those good or dark witches and warlocks before our time! Overly using your witchcraft with over-selfishness will possibly put doom onto you!" Dahlia replies to her pratty young kin._

"_No, I will do what-the-bloody-ever to put my future children into this sacredly beautiful world whatever the cost might be, sister! I'm not being coyly judgmental and am giving you enough reasonably informational details of why I'm desiring a barren life for myself. I'm wanting this lifestyle and I'll partake in the dark arts that you have already partook in if I have to!"_

_Dahlia holds Esther's face in place to keep steadiness and focus into her eyes with a sigh of submission to Esther's request of motherhood. Her acknowledgement toward the dark arts was nothing that Esther'll ever sympathize with her in a timeline manner. Fear halfway crept internally toward her conscience because she acknowledged darkness long ago. The submission won over the fear fatefully and giving her little sister what she wanted took over anyway._

"_Alright, but you best understand your foolishness requires a certain something to sacrifice. This is not just some selfish matter for you to simply cheer on about. Understandably, I will allow this future ability of motherhood for you. But know this within the depths of yourself that I will never truly and personally sympathize with anymore, sweetheart."_

_Anxious and somewhat offended, the future mother and creator of vampires gazes into Dahlia's eyes for a waited response._

"_Your children and their children's children will ultimately be doomed for an eternally paining hell for every first child they bear. The first child of theirs will become sacrificed because of our actions that we'll finish together. Can you accept that fateful consequence or won't you grow up to know life's cruel?" Dahlia's eyes glistered with such intensity from her statement._

_Esther simply looks down onto the ground with contemplations flowing into her unrightfully existing mind and then she nods toward her first act of future life destruction that will cause death to follow her midst._

"_Yes, Dahlia."_

Overthinking what could happen would not alter the way things were fundamentally happening anyhow, _Esther thoughtfully said to herself mentally._

_She looks around with worrisome meaning written all over her face. The perfectly sized house with a fireplace made out of stone kept some of her worries astray since its warmth occurred efficiently enough. The knitting and witchery area she saw her sister employ her witcheries would only symbolise memories she'd have in her new and future world. After their parents died of alcoholic pollution from a poorly informative salesman and they had 2 bedrooms to spare, the house needed to have a memorial impact on her. That it was destined to burn or have another wanted family in it perhaps. Fortunately, a wealthy landowner who was strapping named Mikael Mikaelson could possibly be an option for her fate. He was probably the best bet for herself._

This is how the annihilation of magical innocence and how the futuristically cursing vampirism occurs for both Klaus and Katherine.


End file.
